


A Little Request

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kigurumis, Pokemon References, Short, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Garnet and Steven have propositions for Blue and Yellow, but will the latter two actually agree with it?





	A Little Request

**Author's Note:**

> Man, am I running on creative fumes these days!

Garnet, Steven, and Blue and Yellow Diamond (shrunken down to their most comfortable smallest sizes) were inside of Rose's room for a purpose.

"So, what are we here for?" asked Yellow.

"Well, Steven and I have a proposition for you two." replied Garnet.

"And what would that be?" asked Blue.

Garnet turned to Steven with a smirk on her face. "Steven?" she said as her glasses shined.

Steven nodded in confirmation, inhaled, then shouted: "Room, make oversized Sobble and Pikachu onesie pyjamas for Blue and Yellow to wear!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" the two Diamonds exclaimed.

And so the articles of soft clothing promptly appeared right in front of them. Blue and Yellow just... _stared_ at the kigurumis, not sure what to make of them.

"Come on now, put them on!" prompted Steven

"Why do we have to put _these_ things on?" interjected Yellow.

"Because Ruby and Sapphire have enjoyed it in the past." revealed Garnet.

"So, will you please?" begged Steven with puppy-dog eyes.

Stars, who could resist such adorable puppy-dog eyes? "...Alright, fine." they finally conceded.

And so they did as they were asked. Yellow put on the Pikachu pyjamas, while Blue put on the Sobble pyjamas.

Once they were fully wearing, the 'evil' overlords now looked quite silly and cute.

Garnet tried her hardest not to burst out laughing, while Steven tried to take photos of them.

Yellow wasn't scowling at all like usual; in fact, she looked perfectly happy with it. "While not at all formal, this is actually quite... comfortable." she complimented as she felt the lighting bolt-shaped tail attached.

Blue, on the other hand, could not have looked any more pouty. What she muttered under her breath sounded a whole lot like: "When I get my hands on that Fusion, I am grinding her into dust..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
